


I Travel in the Sun

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Poetry, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sun-streaked trunks are my sweet shelter..."<br/>(Nimrodel/Mithrellas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Travel in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Poem for Silmarillion Femslash February!  
> Based on a prompt by Starspray.

Sun-streaked trunks are my sweet shelter

Brambled streams become my bower

But calling my eyes above the sea-cliffs

Stands the whiteness of your tower

 

Elusive has been new safe harbour

And we have left our home behind

And yet in this world of yearning

Thoughts of you pervade my mind

 

At times I gaze upon the sea

Sparkling dark in the moonlight

And shining boats which look like swans

And remember when we followed their flight

 

Settling by lake-sides where they alighted

Sleeping in shelter of bush or of tree

Hand-in-hand in slumbering night

Hand-in-hand over mountains steep

 

Oh , meleth nín

Your water is sweet to me,

And we can make ravines sing again

Sing with its music as it leaps free.

 

So come, muin nín, steal away with me.

From the west darkness has come

And star's light on mallorn become a memory.

But I live, I live, I travel in the Sun!


End file.
